


青苹果

by icejeen



Series: 青苹果 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 校园AU，零涉/薰泉/前男友狮心
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: 青苹果 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831783





	青苹果

炸鸡店的老板娘把裹好面粉的鸡排搬进厨房，刚敲完放学铃的中学大门如同泄洪一般放出了穿着制服的学生，缓缓开启的黑色铁门吱吱扭扭转了半圈阖在红砖墙上。

朔间零坐在门帘后面翻阅同班同学传来的板书照片。

“呦，又早退啊？”羽风薰点了两串烤鸡肉和珍珠奶茶，把屁股丢到零旁边的座位上。

“走开走开，那是日日树的位置。”零嫌弃他匆匆忙忙挤在人潮最前面却只点了口碑中等的鸡肉串。

羽风薰酝酿了一会说：“你，你真的和他……”

零头也不抬往笔记本上面抄数字：“怎么，花花公子也要来指点我们怎么谈对象？”

“不不，你知道的。”羽风薰吸了一口珍珠，朝柜台后面的小姑娘比拇指称赞几声，“我不管这个 ，总之你们俩看起来也挺般配——我是说外表和作风。到底性格啊默契配合啊怎么样我也没有发言权。”

他抓了抓后颈上的头发，“就是……唉，日日树涉这个人，疯疯癫癫的，我有点怕他。”他凑到刚上的炸鸡排面前深嗅一口香味小声地说。

“嗳，不是给你的。”

“知道知道。”

“我可以陪他疯，怕了吗？”零戴上手套抓起切好的鸡块。

羽风薰看到地上颀长的影子迫近，唰得站起来，讪讪地打招呼：“嘿。”零的小男朋友。

日日树涉单手抓着书包越过他，从上面落下个眼神权当回应，俯到零的肩上教他另起一行记公式。

怕了怕了，羽风薰看这爿店里挤得没有自己的容身之处，囫囵了几口捏着奶茶掀开帘子走人。迎面撞上隔壁班长得不似人间人的班草濑名泉，顺口问他要不要一起去邻校新开的甜品店，“和书店联合营业，据说很有氛围。”车站认识的女生是这样说的。

濑名泉冷淡地盯着他手里的奶茶杯看，应承下来，可以顺路去买几本书。

羽风薰一开口就想扇自己一掌，两个没怎么讲过话的人别别扭扭地走一条路超尴尬啊，他居然还答应了。薰把书包肩带换到靠路牙的一边背，珍珠吃光了也没找到合适的话题。

朔间零踩着两边站在单车后座，初秋的凉风扑面而来，穿过疏梳的盆架子。巷口一排黄花槐，零零散散落了一地花瓣，车轮混着泥土碾上去，零低头看着它拖过长长的痕迹。

日日树涉转响车铃，走在路边的斎宫宗侧身向他点头，“晚自习帮你们请好假了，零你要早退也先说一声，班主任……”

涉带着零很快超过他，大喊一声谢啦，留下火气冲天的宗扬言再也不给没教养的小鬼帮忙。

零留出一只手搭着涉的肩膀，一手把他的散发挽到耳后，“总是惹宗生气，你几岁啦？”

“报告零爸爸，日日树涉今年七岁。”

单车锁在公交站旁边熟识的茶店门口，涉抓着零的手臂上了始发站的车。

濑名泉要找书单上的册子，店员殷勤地引他到二楼去，遇到躲在新店里的前同学。

“哈哈，原来濑名也会来这种店啊。”被发现行踪的月永咬着吸管含糊地嘻嘻笑。

二楼的书架低矮但是藏书种类和楼下大相径庭，更多更杂，架子互相紧挨着。濑名泉远远站在楼梯口眯眼看他，目光穿过二手书的书脊，“我还以为你丢了。”

月永两手撑着下巴，“怎么可能嘛，濑名的电波指引着我来到这里，只要濑名还在我就永远不会迷路。”

“得了吧。”濑名泉对着店员告知的序列号开始找书，讽刺他，“我的电波告诉你跟错人了，它可害臊死了，不知道自己吸引了什么宇宙生物过来。”

羽风薰风风火火地蹬着木梯跑上来，泉受不了地警告他降低分贝。薰拉着泉的手腕压着嗓子叫他离月永远一点。

濑名泉专注地检索书目让他大点声说话。

薰躲在书架后面喊：“离他远一点啊，他喜欢男生，我觉得濑名这样的他肯定……”

月永噗地一声笑出来。

泉翻了白眼叹气：“我这样的？所以？你以为我为什么跟你过来？”

“诶，诶，不是那个，濑名你也想来买书吗？”薰仿佛被推进关了灯的迷宫里一般大惑不解。

“哇，真受不了……”月永观察了一会失去兴趣，继续低头搞创作。

濑名泉无语地拿书去结账，“甜品你也试过了，可以走了吧？”

“唔，哦。“

第二天涉精神饱满地拖着零踩着铃声到校，保卫当着他们的面，准确地说，当着涉的面把门关上了。涉骂骂咧咧地把零扔过围墙，听见他在里面哀哀叫，无情地爬上墙跳下去。

后桌的女生把斋宫宗的纸团传过来，“你们昨晚到底干什么去了”

最后一排的羽风薰目光复杂地看着趴在课本后面睡着的朔间零，这和迟到基本没差啊。

涉提笔潇洒地留下几个字。

“去坐摩天轮。”

宗猜他们从日落坐到了日出，他痛恨马上就想到二人在游乐园哄骗售票员全过程的自己。

今天去炸鸡店门排队的是日日树涉，老板娘接过零钱多给了他一只手套。店门口斑驳的招牌大概有五六年没再漆过，青苹果三个字只剩下模糊的轮廓。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是我无缘的母校老校区。


End file.
